Especial Halloween
by PokeFan93
Summary: Ash y sus amigos seguían recorriendo la región de Kalos, pero a una festividad como Halloween no le puedes decir que no, ¿Qué será lo que les pase en este día?, Especial Halloween, Mal summary. AmourShipping


**Buenas a todos, esta vez vengo con un One-Shot, como sabéis el día 31 es Halloween, por lo que me he decidido a hacer un "Especial Halloween", espero que os guste :D**

 **Especial Halloween: La mansión del terror.**

Halloween, esa festividad celebrada en casi todo el mundo donde los niños (y algunos mayores :P xD) se disfrazan y van a pedir dulces, caramelos o cualquier tipo de golosina a las casas, cada 31 de octubre se celebraba y esto no pasó desapercibido para 4 personas que estaban recorriendo la región de Kalos.

-Venga chicos, darse prisa, tenemos que ir a por todas las casas de la ciudad – decía una pequeña niña rubia que tenía un disfraz de un Pokemon, más concretamente, de un Gengar.

-Tranquila Bonnie, espera a que Ash y Serena bajen – le respondió un chico rubio más mayor que ella, este tenía un disfraz de una especie de robot negro.

-Hmp – resopló la pequeña – hermanito, espero que tu disfraz no explote como todos tus inventos – dijo con risa, el chico iba a responder pero le interrumpieron.

-Ya estamos chicos – se escuchó la voz de dos personas, uno era un chico de pelo azabache que vestía un disfraz de vampiro y la otra una chica de pelo color miel que llevaba puesto un disfraz de bruja color negro con detalles morados.

-Ash, Serena, habéis tardado mucho en bajar, ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – preguntó Bonnie.

-Este disfraz es muy difícil de preparar – se excusó la peli-miel mientras daba un giro sobre sí misma, luciéndolo ante los demás.

-Ya, claro, y Ash como buen acompañante te estaba esperando, ¿No? – volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa pícara.

-Claro que sí – respondió el azabache sin pensar en las palabras dichas por la pequeña – espera… ¿Qué? – preguntó con un leve sonrojo al entender aquella pregunta.

-Nada nada – respondió la rubia riendo – Por cierto Serena, estás muy guapa – alagó a su amiga.

-Oh Bonnie, vas a hacer que me sonroje – respondió la chica con una mano en la cara avergonzada.

-Solo digo la verdad, ¿A qué sí A… - iba a volver a decir cuando su hermano la interrumpió.

-¿Tú no querías ir a buscar dulces? – le preguntó Clemont antes de que dijera algo inapropiado.

-Es verdad, vámonos – dijo con mucha energía mientras salía corriendo por la puerta, mientras era seguida por su hermano.

Los otros dos rieron al ver aquella escena - ¿Vamos? – preguntó Ash.

-Claro – respondió Serena y los dos se fueron a seguirlos antes de que se perdieran.

Ya llevaban cerca de una hora y la pequeña Bonnie ya tenía la calabaza llena de dulces, habían visto casi todas las casas de la ciudad.

-Creo que ha sido todo por hoy – dijo Clemont al ver como su hermana llevaba un montón de golosinas, los 4 seguían caminando para llegar de nuevo al centro Pokemon, pero cuando venían por el camino se encontraron una especie de mansión gigantesca.

-¿Esto estaba antes aquí? – le preguntó Clemont a los demás al verla.

-No recuerdo haberla visto antes – respondió Serena con una mano en la frente, intentando recordar.

-Qué más da, vamos allí – dijo Bonnie con la energía característica de un niño pequeño mientras corría a la mansión.

-Espera – dijeron los otros 3 mientras la seguían, los 4 se pararon delante de la puerta.

-¿Hay alguien? – preguntó Ash mientras tocaba a la puerta, pero esta se empezó a abrir sola lentamente, por dentro estaba muy oscuro y no se veía nada.

-Entremos – dijo la pequeña rubia entrando con paso firme, su hermano la siguió aunque intentando mirar a los lados para ver algo.

-No creo que sea lo mejor entrar – pronunció Serena mientras miraba la puerta con algo de miedo.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien – le dijo Ash poniendo una mano en su hombro para intentar que se tranquilizara.

-Es…Está bien – respondió la chica tartamudeando al principio y con un leve sonrojo al sentir el contacto de su "personita especial".

Los 4 se adentraron en aquella mansión, la cual parecía muy oscura – esto está muy oscuro – dijo Ash al no poder ver nada dentro de ella – sal Talonflame – dijo sacando al ave de fuego y cogiendo un palo que había por el suelo – ¿podrías prenderle fuego? – dijo señalando el palo, el ave lanzó una pequeña llama y lo encendió, permitiendo a los demás ver la casa entera – buen trabajo – agradeció el azabache mientras lo devolvía a su pokeball.

-Antes no quería entrar, ahora lo que quiero es salir – fue lo que dijo Serena con miedo al ver la casa, había esqueletos colgados por las paredes, con muchas telarañas en ellos y también en el resto de la casa, tenía un aspecto terrorífico.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor – dijo Clemont mientras intentaba llegar a la puerta, que se cerró cuando entraron, cuando la intentó abrir no podía – no se abre.

-¿Quieres decir que estamos encerrados? – preguntó Ash.

-Eso parece – respondió el rubio, un escalofrío recorrió por el cuerpo de los 4.

-Jajajajajajajajaja – se escuchó una risa terrorífica, los 4 intentaron ver algo a su alrededor pero no se veía nada.

-Tengo miedo – dijo Serena mientras se ponía detrás de Ash.

-Tranquila Serena – intentó tranquilizar el azabache a la peli-miel – "Yo tampoco me siento bien ahora mismo, pero debo mantenerme tranquilo por ella y los demás" – pensó – vamos a ver si hay algo más adelante.

-Vale – respondieron los otros 3 inseguros, la mansión no parecía ser precisamente nueva, el suelo estaba hecho de madera, la cual rechinaba bastante, incluso algunas se rompían al pasar por ellas, en eso que Ash se fijó en una nota que había en una especie de mesa.

-Eh chicos mirad – dijo el azabache mientras cogía aquella nota – parece que la escribieron hace mucho.

-¿Qué pone? – preguntó Clemont curioso

-Espera un momento – dijo mirándola – _31 de octubre de 1916, todo parecía tranquilo, estábamos celebrando el día de Halloween en casa, habíamos puesto esqueletos por las paredes de casa, los niños venían a pedir dulces, todo parecía tranquilo, yo salí con mis amigos también, mi familia sin embargo se quedó en casa, cuando volví vi que la casa estaba prácticamente quemada, pregunté a la policía y me dijeron que una llama se extendió por la casa, pero lo peor fue lo que me dijeron después, entré y vi que no mentían, toda mi familia murió, ese día me fui de allí con una familia de acogida"._

-¿Quieres decir que esto es una mansión donde murió una familia? – preguntó Bonnie muy triste.

-No es posible – dijo Clemont – si se hubiera quemado la casa no estaría aquí la nota.

-Espera un momento – respondió Ash dándole la vuelta – por aquí atrás hay más – volvió a leer mientras le daba la vuelta – _Hoy, 10 años después del incidente volví a la casa, tenía que quitarme este peso de encima, dejé unas flores afuera y entré, todo estaba igual, nadie lo cambió, los esqueletos seguían en las paredes, pero había algo que no me daba buenas sensaciones, seguí caminando por la casa y escuché una risa terrorífica, no le di mucha importancia, fue un grave error, debí haber salido, si alguien lee esto, será mejor que intente salir lo más rápido posible, si no puede llegar a ser su f… -_ aquí acaba la carta, ya no hay nada más escrito, aunque aquí hay una manchas rojas– dijo el azabache mientras le enseñaba a los demás la carta.

-No creeréis que… - comenzó a decir Serena con una cara de pavor total.

-No puede ser… - susurró Clemont intentando poner todas las ideas de su cabeza en su sitio.

-Creo que lo mejor será… - dijo Bonnie muy asustada.

-Que nos vayamos – habló Ash.

-Jajajajajajajajaja – se volvió a escuchar aquella risa terrorífica, aunque ahora estaba acompañada de varios pasos.

-¡CORREEEEEEEEEEED! – gritaron los 4 mientras intentaban salir, corrieron hacia la puerta pero esta no se habría – seguid intentándolo – volvieron a decir mientras Ash y Clemont comenzaban a hacer "Placajes" sobre la puerta, pero esta no se movía ni un milímetro.

-Chicos… - susurraron Serena y Bonnie, los dos se dieron la vuelta y vieron 3 sombras en el suelo, levantaron la mirada y se encontraron con algo terrorífico, 3 personas totalmente cubiertas de un manto blanco, con una especie de cuchillo en sus manos.

-¡Es vuestro final! – gritaron mientras se lanzaban a por los 4 chicos, concretamente a por Serena.

-No puede ser… - musitó Serena al ver que iban a por ella, instintivamente cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-¡No! – se escuchó el grito de Ash poniéndose delante de la chica frente a los otras 4.

-Ash… - susurró la peli-miel muy sorprendida abriendo los ojos.

-¿Por qué haces esto chico? – preguntaron los 3 extraños al ver la acción del azabache.

-No pienso dejar que les hagan daño a mis amigos – comenzó a decir, Serena se sintió un pelín triste al escuchar esa palabras "amigos" – y mucho menos a Serena – terminó de decir.

-¿Por qué no quieres que le pase nada malo a ella? – volvieron a preguntar mientras bajaban las manos

Ash se sonrojó un poco a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba – supongo que es algo difícil de decir – respondió – aunque si quieres saber una respuesta simple, la quiero, no es el mejor sitio para decirlo, pero es la verdad.

Serena se sorprendió muchísimo al escuchar esto, miró a Ash rápidamente muy sonrojada, justo después de mirar al azabache se fijó en los hermanos rubios, quien por algún extraño casual estaban sonriendo – chicos, ¿Por qué sonríen? – preguntó la peli-miel extrañada, pero no recibió una respuesta.

-Muy bien chico, si esas son tus palabras, entonces me gustaría decir una cosa – dijo una de esas personas con el manto blanco dando un paso para delante - ¡Felicidades! – gritó mientras se quitaba aquel manto, revelando de verdad que se encontraba debajo.

Ash se sorprendió muchísimo al ver eso - ¡Alain! – gritó sorprendido al ver a aquel chico.

-Y no soy el único – respondió, detrás suya los otros dos se quitaron aquel mantel.

-¡Shota! / ¡Miette! – gritaron tanto el azabache como Serena muy sorprendidos.

-Holaa – saludó el peli verde.

-¿Os gustó la sorpresita? – preguntó Miette de forma sarcástica.

-¿Pero qué diablos habéis hecho? – preguntó Ash.

-No podían hacer algo peor – dijo Serena con cierto enfado.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó Miette guiñándole el ojo a la peli-miel, la chica enseguida notó a que se refería y se sonrojó.

-No somos los únicos que han participado aquí – dijo Shota - ¿Verdad? – preguntó, al instante se abrió la puerta que justo hace unos segundos no se podía abrir ni con un cola férrea de Pikachu.

-Jejeje – rieron 3 chicos entrando.

-Tierno, Trovato, Shauna – dijo Ash al verlos - así que cerrasteis la puerta desde fuera.

-En efecto - respondieron los 3 mientras sacaban un trozo de madera, que utilizaron para que no se abriera la puerta si no se quitaba.

-¿Vosotros también? – preguntó Serena - ¿Pero cómo habéis sido capaces de poneros de acuerdo, saber dónde estábamos en todo momento y hacer esto? – aunque en ese momento calló en una cosa – No…

-En efecto, todo lo habíamos planeado nosotros – dijo Clemont recolocándose las gafas.

-Ha sido muy divertido – rio Bonnie con una gran sonrisa – además conseguimos un efecto especial – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí, eso es cierto – dijo Alain mirando a Ash – creo que será mejor que nos vayamos – tras decir esto los chicos se fueron dejando a Ash solo.

-Creo que ha funcionado muy bien – dijo Miette – ahora todo depende de ti – le dijo a Serena, tras decir esto las chicas se fueron de ahí, dejándola sola también.

Los dos chicos que quedaron en aquella casa se miraron a los ojos, hay que decir que se encontraban bastante sonrojados.

-¿Todo es verdad? – preguntó Serena mientras se acercaba un poco al azabache.

-Cada una de mis palabras hacia ti son reales – respondió el azabache sonriendo.

-¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste antes? – volvió a preguntar Serena con un brillo en los ojos.

Ash se sonrojó un poco ante esta pregunta, pero con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro respondió – Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti – respondió Serena con un sonrojo muy grande en su rostro, Ash por su parte se sorprendió al escucharla.

-¿Es verdad? – preguntó Ash sorprendido.

-Cada una de mis palabras hacia ti son reales – respondió Serena de la misma forma que le respondió el chico antes.

Poco a poco el espacio que había entre los dos fue reduciéndose hasta que sus frentes chocaron suavemente.

-Te amo Serena – dijo el azabache mirando aquellos orbes azules que tenían un brillo especial en esta ocasión.

-Yo también te amó Ash – respondió la chica sonriendo mirando los ojos cafés que la enamoraban.

Tras esas palabras se unieron en un largo y tierno beso que profundizaba todo su amor.

Y así es como una fiesta celebrada en torno al miedo y el terror puede acabar en un día inolvidable para dos personas que desde ese día siempre estarían para el otro, en las buenas y en las malas, porque todo historia de miedo puede tener un final feliz.

-¿Qué ocurre, que ocurre? – preguntaba Bonnie.

-Queremos saber que pasa – dijeron Shauna y Trovato.

-Venga Alain, responde – hablaron Shota y Miette y Clemont.

-La parte secundaria del plan funcionó – respondió el chico de pelo negro que tenía unos prismáticos en la mano para poder ver la escena desde los arbustos en los que estaban.

Todos se alegraron al escuchar eso, bueno, todos menos una persona.

-No puede ser – dijo Tierno llorando como un niño pequeño.

-Vengo Tierno, ya sabías que a Serena le gustaba Ash – le dijo Shauna intentando tranquilizarle, todos lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Chicos que ocurre? – preguntó Ash quien venía detrás con Serena de la mano.

Serena se fijó en lo que tenía Alain en la mano – no estarías viendo lo que pasó ahí dentro, ¿No? – preguntó con un gran sonrojo en la cara.

-Jejeje – rieron todos nerviosos.

-Ahora sí que será Halloween para vosotros – dijo Ash con risa mientras miraba a Serena.

-¡Venid aquí, a ver si aprendéis a respetar la privacidad de los demás! – gritó la peli-miel mientras salía corriendo detrás de todos ellos.

Ash se quedó mirando como la chica se iba y susurró una cosa.

-Halloween…, este año ha sido muy especial.

 **Fiiiiiiiiiiin del especial, espero que os guste, y espero que paséis un feliz Halloween.**

 **Estás historias de terror no son lo mío, aun así he intentado hacerla para ver si os gusta, el final se me ocurrió mientras la escribía y se me hizo gracioso que aparecieran todos, dándole un final Amour, que en un principio no iba a hacerlo así.**

 **Un review siempre es bueno con vuestra opinión :P**

 **Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima :D**


End file.
